New Fun Comics Vol 1 5
Locations: * , early 1900s | Synopsis1 = While riding through the desert, Jack hears a woman's cry for help coming from an isolated shack. Choosing to investigate, he knocks on the shack's front door, but gets no response. Inside, two outlaws are holding a woman prisoner. Using his horse to create a diversion, Jack sneaks onto the roof and pounds on the door. The outlaws begin shooting immediately, thinking Jack is standing directly behind the door. After they run out of ammunition, Jack breaks down the door and takes the two outlaws prisoner, receiving the gratitude of their prisoner. | StoryTitle2 = Ramblin' Jim: "Fishy the Gangster, Part 1" | Writer2_1 = Stan Randall | Penciler2_1 = Stan Randall | Inker2_1 = Stan Randall | Synopsis2 = Jim prepares to ramble on from the town of Sleepy Hollow when he encounters Sheriff Smith, who asks him if he has seen any "desperate characters" around. Jim hasn't seen anyone, so he goes on his way--but when he stops for lunch, he is attacked by an escaped convict. Though he manages to escape the convict's initial attack, Jim falls victim to a treacherous ploy. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sheriff Smith | StoryTitle3 = Sandra of the Secret Service: "The Gavonian Affair, Part 5" | Writer3_1 = Monroe Eisenberg | Penciler3_1 = Monroe Eisenberg | Inker3_1 = Monroe Eisenberg | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Lothar * Reynolds Villains: * 2 Gavonian agents Vehicles: * taxicab | Synopsis3 = The two Gavonian agents have abducted Sandra, wrapped her up in a carpet, and escaped. Lothar and the secret agent attempt to pursue them. They commandeer a taxi and give chase. However, the taxi's engine overheats, and the conspirators get away with Sandra. | StoryTitle4 = Spike Spalding: "Prince of Patrania, Part 3" | Writer4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Pincus * Philip of Patrania Locations: * Patrania | Synopsis4 = Detectives question Spike and Pincus' families after the boys disappear, but get no leads. Meanwhile, with Pincus clinging desperately to the outside of the car, the kidnappers take Spike to the coast and bring him on board a ship. Thinking quickly, Pincus climbs a rope and sneaks onto the ship himself. | StoryTitle5 = Don Drake: "Women Riders of the Winged Death" | Writer5_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler5_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker5_1 = Clem Gretter | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Betty Villains: * Women Riders of the Winged Death Other Characters: * Zastia Locations: * Zetruria Items: * Drake's atomic energy gun Vehicles: * Don and Betty's sphere-ship | Synopsis5 = Don and his friends are on their way to the midget city of Zetruria when they are attacked by the Women Riders of the Winged Death. Suddenly, a monster attacks everyone, but Don drives it away with his atomic energy gun. In gratitude, Zastia, captain of the Women Riders, offers to escort Don and his friends to Zetruria. As they near the city, Don discovers a giant footprint. The giant is not long in coming, and he seizes Don in an iron grip. | StoryTitle6 = In the Wake of the Wander, Part 3 | Writer6_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler6_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker6_1 = Tom Cooper | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Locations: * Island of Missing Men | Synopsis6 = Captain Grim questions the wounded sailor from the dismasted vessel, who tells him that the vessel's crew disappeared on the Island of Missing Men. The wounded sailor further describes a giant gray bird with sharp claws, and how one sailor was found dead without any visible marks. Encountering another ship, Grim describes the situation to the other captain, who agrees to lend him three men and some weapons. Captain Grim's crew makes landfall on the Island. They make camp in a defensible spot and post a guard, but it is not long before the guard disappears--possibly the latest victim of the Death That Leaves No Mark. | StoryTitle7 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 5" | Writer7_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Penciler7_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker7_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * ** Fu-Yak ** Ivan ** seaplane crew | Synopsis7 = Barry and LeGrand face dangers from all sides - a Mongol assassin on their plane, anti-aircraft fire from the ground, and an enemy plane bent on shooting them down. | StoryTitle8 = Little Linda: "On the Road, Part 4" | Writer8_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler8_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Inker8_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Buddy * Detective Kelly * Wilbur Stone | Synopsis8 = The police put out an all-points bulletin for Linda and Buddy. Unaware of this, Linda and Buddy go to a police station. The police are surprised to see the two pint-sized fugitives walk into the station, and the chief of police sends Detective Kelly to get Wilbur Stone to identify his nephew. While Kelly is gone, Linda tells the chief the story of how Wilbur Stone abandoned Buddy in the middle of nowhere. Kelly returns with the news that Wilbur Stone has committed suicide, leaving a note confessing his attempt to kill Buddy to inherit Buddy's parents money. The chief asks Buddy what he wants to do now, and Buddy says he wants Linda to take care of him. | StoryTitle9 = After School: "And So It Goes" | Writer9_1 = Tom McNamara | Penciler9_1 = Tom McNamara | Inker9_1 = Tom McNamara | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Lefty * Slimsy Other Characters: * Uncle Wilbur * Gertie | Synopsis9 = The boys are going to a baseball game, but Lefty has to bring his Uncle Wilbur along. Gertie claims that Wilbur will bring Slimsy good luck, but Slimsy is dubious. In Slimsy's first time at bat, he hits it over the fence--perhaps Wilbur is bringing him luck after all! Not quite--because the ball goes down the sewer. Furious, the other team claims Slimsy's new bat as collateral until he replaces the ball. | StoryTitle10 = Buckskin Jim: "Indian Ambush, Part 5" | Writer10_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler10_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker10_1 = Tom Cooper | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Trapper Pete * Mary Halliday * soldiers Villains: * Indians Locations: * Old West, 1840s | Synopsis10 = In a desperate attempt to wake the sleeping sentry before an Indian buries his tomahawk in the sentry's head, Jim throws a rock at the sentry. As luck would have it, however, he hits the Indian instead, knocking him out and making him drop the tomahawk. The weapon hits the sentry's rifle and causes it to go off, rousing the entire camp. The Indians are defeated and forced to retreat--but Jim and Pete soon discover that Mary Halliday has disappeared as well. | StoryTitle11 = Slim Pickins: "The Haunted House, Part 1" | Writer11_1 = Stan Randall | Penciler11_1 = Stan Randall | Inker11_1 = Stan Randall | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * | Synopsis11 = Having inherited his deceased aunt's house, Slim travels to Gloomdale to take a look at the place. Strangely, no one will give him directions to the house--out of fear, because the place is reputed to be haunted. Slim finally pries the directions out of a policeman, arrives at the house, and goes inside. But as he passes a staircase, something comes out of the shadows to grab him by the throat... | StoryTitle12 = Professor | Writer12_1 = | Penciler12_1 = Eugene Koscik | Inker12_1 = Eugene Koscik | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Professor | Synopsis12 = | StoryTitle17 = Bob Merritt: "The Mystery Plane, Part 1" | Writer17_1 = | Penciler17_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker17_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Buzz * Shorty Other Characters: * Cyrus Campbell Items: * Merritt's Electric Eye Vehicles: * Mysterious Airplane Locations: * Merritt's laboratory base | Synopsis17 = Buzz, using Bob's Electric Eye, detects a mysterious plane circling seven thousand feet over Bob's laboratory base. He is suspicious, but Shorty dismisses the contact as impossible, since no plane could be flying in the weather outside. Buzz decides to take one of the team's planes and see for himself. Meanwhile, Bob closes a deal with Cyrus Campbell, a millionaire interested in financing Bob's inventions. As Bob meets Shorty outside, a gunshot rings out, and Bob rushes back into the meeting room to find Campbell shot to death. While some mysterious force is preventing Buzz from climbing his plane more than three thousand feet, on the ground, Bob finds a note on the floor. | StoryTitle18 = Treasure Island: "Episode 1" | Writer18_1 = Robert Louis Stevenson | Writer18_2 = | Penciler18_1 = Charles Flanders | Inker18_1 = Charles Flanders | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * | Synopsis18 = Jim Hawkins serves in his mother's inn near the sea. One morning, a man, Bill Bones, arrives carrying a chest and demands a room facing the sea, and orders Jim to keep watch for a one-legged man. Bones eventually falls ill and requires a doctor, who orders him to stay away from rum, but Bones ignores him. Late the same night, a cruel and mysterious face peers through the window of Bones' room. | StoryTitle19 = Along the Main Line: "Saving the 945" | Writer19_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler19_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker19_1 = Tom Cooper | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * * | Synopsis19 = Ed and Jake use their ingenuity to clear a derailed train from the tracks before another train, due in an hour, crashes into it. | StoryTitle20 = Captain Spiniker | Writer20_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler20_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker20_1 = Tom Cooper | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * Captain Spiniker | Synopsis20 = | StoryTitle21 = Wing Brady: "The Bedouins, Part 5" | Writer21_1 = Henry Kiefer | Penciler21_1 = Henry Kiefer | Inker21_1 = Henry Kiefer | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Slim * French Foreign Legion Villains: * Bedouin Riffs Locations: * North Africa | Synopsis28 = Wing is captured and tortured by the Arabs, whose chief is still in the hands of the Legion. Slim informs the Legion commander that Wing has been captured, then leads a search party on the trail of a spy, who in turn is attempting to warn his tribe of the Legion's close proximity. As Slim's party gains on the spy, Slim shoots him. The shot is heard in the Arab camp, and a fierce battle ensues. Slim and the Legionnaires attempt to surround the camp, but the acting chief intends to escape with Wing. | StoryTitle22 = Caveman Capers: "Ur the Caveboy, Part 5" | Writer22_1 = Dick Loederer | Penciler22_1 = Dick Loederer | Inker22_1 = Dick Loederer | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * Ur * Wur | StoryTitle23 = Jack Woods: "Pancho Villa, Part 5" | Writer23_1 = W.C. Brigham | Penciler23_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker23_1 = W.C. Brigham | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Dolores * * the Rurales Villains: * Don Pedro ** his soldiers * Pancho Villa ** his soldiers Locations * , early 1900s | Synopsis23 = Jack leaves the besieged villa to find help, but instead is surrounded by the attackers. Fortunately, he is able to subdue three of his enemies and escape. Meanwhile, one of the ranchers turns traitor and sneaks out. He offers to show the attackers a secret way into the ranch house. Jack encounters the Rurales and leads them back to rescue those trapped in the ranch house, but there is no way of knowing whether he will be in time. | StoryTitle24 = The Needle | Writer24_1 = Henry Kiefer | Penciler24_1 = Henry Kiefer | Inker24_1 = Henry Kiefer | StoryTitle25 = Brad Hardy: "Between Snake and Rat Men" | Writer25_1 = Richard Loederer | Penciler25_1 = Richard Loederer | Inker25_1 = Richard Loederer | Appearing25 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Lorraine Lewis * Prince Kardos Villains: * Rat Men * ** the Dre * the Black Magician | Synopsis25 = Brad, Lorraine, and Kardos use the infighting among the Rat Men as cover to escape - but they are seen and pursued. Meanwhile, King Naga, ruler of the Dre, is told that the trio are hiding in the caves. As Brad and the others are captured, Naga decides to keep Lorraine for himself, but condemns Brad and Kardos to death in combat with the Black Magician. | StoryTitle26 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 5" | Writer26_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer26_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler26_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker26_1 = Raymond Perry | Appearing26 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rowena * * * Waldemar Villains: * * Hubert Locations: * 12th Century | Synopsis26 = The Disinherited Knight is revealed to be Wilfred of Ivanhoe. Lady Rowena is initially stunned to see her lover under the Disinherited Knight's helm, but she quickly recovers herself and awards Ivanhoe the victory token. Ivanhoe collapses at her feet from his wounds, and Cedric rushes to his son's side. Meanwhile, with the tournament complete, Waldemar proposes an archery contest. Prince John, meanwhile, learns that his brother and the rightful king Richard has returned to England, but decides to allow the archery contest. Locksley, secretly Robin Hood, tries to withdraw from the contest, but Prince John insists that he compete, offering a purse full of silver if Locksley can outshoot John's yeoman Hubert. Locksley agrees and easily defeats Hubert. John then offers to increase the prize if Locksley will join him against Richard. Locksley declines, saying that he would only serve Richard, but offers the prize to Hubert. The archer tournament ends and Prince John departs for Asby. | StoryTitle27 = Jack Andrews: "Back to School" | Writer27_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler27_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker27_1 = Tom Cooper | Appearing27 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Coach Muller | Synopsis27 = Jack returns to school and meets with Coach Muller to see if he can resume his position on the baseball team. | StoryTitle28 = Midshipman Dewey: "Dewey and the Pirates, Part 2" | Synopsis28 = Jack battles against two pirates. He manages to disarm one, but while he's engaged with the other, a third pirate sneaks up behind him. | Appearing28 = Feature Characters: * Villains: * three pirates Vehicles: * USS Hornet | Writer28_1 = Richard Loederer | Penciler28_1 = Richard Loederer | Inker28_1 = Richard Loederer | StoryTitle29 = Magic Crystal of History: "In Ancient Egypt, Part 5" | Writer29_1 = Monroe Eisenberg | Penciler29_1 = Monroe Eisenberg | Inker29_1 = Monroe Eisenberg | Appearing29 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History | StoryTitle30 = 2023 Super Police: "Captain Kiddlaw, Part 5" | Writer30_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler30_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker30_1 = Clem Gretter | Appearing30 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Supporting Characters: * * Joan Shanley * Axel Yoke Vehicles: * the Hi-Lo Items: * | Notes = * Published by National Allied Publications. * First issue for Along the Main Line * Starting this issue, in Barry O'Neill, Inspector Le Grande's name is now spelled "Le Grand". * First issue for Bob Merritt * Last issue for Caveman Capers. * Ivanhoe continues the adaptation of the by Sir Walter Scott. This episode covers Chapters 12 and 13 of the novel. * Treasure Island is a comic book adaptation of the by Robert Louis Stevenson. This installment covers Chapters 1 and 2, and some of Chapter 3. * Jack Woods appears twice in this issue. * First issue for Professor * First issue for Ramblin' Jim. * First issue for Slim Pickins * First issue for Treasure Island * The Jolly Roger feature changes its name to Midshipman Dewey in this issue. * Also appearing in this issue of New Fun Comics were: ** " ", by Al Stahl ** "Shavetail" (text story), by Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson ** "Sports" (text article), by Joe Archibald ** "The Magdalena Kid", by William H. Cook ** "Charley Fish", by Vincent Sullivan, twice in this issue. ** "Junior Funsters", by Connie Naar ** "Caveman Capers", by Dick Loederer ** "Pelion and Ossa", by John Lindermayer | Trivia = | Recommended = * New Comics * More Fun Comics | Links = * Read The Gavonian Affair, Part 5 online. }}